Rebirthing
by Anare Silvermoon
Summary: It wasn't his fate to rise from the ashes like the phoenix that delivered him to his death. !Now has a SEQUEL!


REBIRTHING

**Author: **Anare Silvermoon

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Tite Kubo; therefore I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.Nor do I own the song "Rebirthing" by Skillet.

**A/N:** This is loosely based on the film DiamondDust Rebellion which I haven't seen, nor have I seen Sōkyoku in action, so if there are any plot-mistakes, bare with me, ok?

REBIRTHING

I Lie Here Paralytic

Inside This Soul

He couldn't move a muscle as he stared at Sōkyoku, frozen in awe and, yes, he admitted it, fear. The halberd was still and silent now, but he had heard enough tales about past executions to recognize its destructive power.

Screaming For You Till My Throat Is Numb

That's what he would love to do just now. Scream. Scream for someone to help him, to tell them that he was innocent. Panic was mounting in his chest threatening to break out anytime, and only his experience in self-control allowed him to keep an emotionless, _dignified_, face. He wouldn't allow them the pleasure of seeing him in his state, so he kept up his façade.

I wanna break out, I need a way out

I don't believe it's gonna be this way

He still couldn't believe that he was going to die here, just like that. He tried to explain what happened, that he wasn't guilty of this, but the Central 46 Chambers needed a scapegoat and he was the ideal victim. As they were leading him to the execution grounds, he walked past the remaining captains of Gotei 13, and in the eyes of some of them, he could see pity, sympathy and even pain. Those who knew him were sure that he was innocent, but the decisions of the 46 Chambers were final and unquestionable.

The worst is, the waiting

In this world I'm suffocating

He was standing before the Sōkyoku, his hands fastened to the poles, restraining him. The waiting was awful. On one hand, he didn't wish to suffer very long, but on the other, he wanted just a few more moments of life, still nursing the hope of someone coming and saving him from this.

Feel Your Presence Filling Up My Lungs With Oxygen

Suddenly, as if in some kind of vision, he saw the grinning, fox-like face of Ichimaru before him. "Well, well Shiro-kun, admitting defeat so easily?" the face leered at him. If he had enough strength and will, he would scream out-loud, anger already bubbling inside of him.

I Take You In

I've died

This was it.

Mulling over his thoughts, he noticed what was happening only when the giant halberd started to vibrate and the air was suddenly thick with overwhelming Reiatsu. It was choking him, and the fact that it started to give of intense heat didn't help either. Suddenly, the fiery aura formed into the form of a giant Phoenix. So this was the beast of old tales, this was _Kikōō_. It was rumored to have the destructive power of one million _zanpakutō_. When he first heard that myth, he didn't believe it, but now, standing here and feeling wave after wave of power crash over him, his doubt evaporated. Now, he could only hope that death would come swiftly and relatively painlessly for him. How ironic that he, the holder of the strongest ice-type _zanpakutō_, would be killed by the eternal flame. He could more feel than see the shift in Reiatsu, as the giant bird turned its enormous power towards him, and, looking around for the last time, he closed his eyes, bringing Hyorinmaru to the front of his mind. He wanted this to be his last thought, the calmness of ice and the last few shreds of comfort only his _zanpakutō _could give could give him now_._

This is the end.

Rebirthing Now

The feeling of heat intensified and suddenly, he felt a sharp, burning pain in his chest. He could, in his mind, see the icy planes the he became so familiar with crack, as the ice melted under the pressure of the phoenixes power. Hyorinmaru roared in fear and pain, feeling the same one that coursed through Toshiro. All of a sudden, the roar was cut short as their conection was broken and Hitsugaya himself screamed, the physical and mental pain becoming too much. He could feel himself floating and the pain was becoming duller and duller.

I Wanna Live For Love, I Wanna Live For You And Me

Breathe For The First Time Now

I Come Alive Somehow

Rebirthing Now

I Wanna Live My Life, I Wanna Give You Everything

Berate For The First Time now.

/

Rangiku watched her captain walking up the hill to the Sōkyoku; head high, pride seemingly unbroken. At least, that's what everyone thought. But he couldn't fool her, she knew him better than that. She could see the pain and owerwhelming panic being carefully contained in those pools of color. It brought tears to her own eyes, for she couldn't imagine him really betraying them. She, along with some other Shinigami hoped……..no, knew…..that he was innocent. But even when most of the remaining captains of Gotei 13 voted against the execution, they couldn't erase the fact that all evidence pointed towards Hitsugaya. The 46 Chambers have already decided and nothing could change that. Not her pained screaming that they were mistaken, not Renjis shouting, not even Byakuyas influence.

So now, she was here, watching her captain walk to his death, nothing on his face betraying his emotions on the first glance.

She watched as, suddenly, the level of Reiatsu seeping from Sōkyoku spiked up and before she could blink, _Kikōō _appeared. Paling, she could only gape at the great form made of flames. Her vision blurred and before she realized it, tears were streaming down here paled face. _Kikōō_ turned its head towards Hitsugaya and the fiery aura started to envelope him. All of a sudden, a blue light started to seep between the flames, and she stared in awe as her captains Reiatsu formed around him, taking on the appearance of his _zanpakutōs_ spirit, Hyorinmaru. The great dragon circled Hitsugayas form, stretching those great wings in a desperate attempt to protect its master. But the difference between the powers became painfully obvious as the dragon started to literally melt, and with a desperate, pain-filled roar shattered into millions of tiny pieces. Hitsugaya must have felt it, because as the dragon disappeared, his own, bloodcurdling scream filled the air and Rangiku wished she could look away and close her ears to it. But she couldn't…..wouldn't do it. The last thing she could do for her captain was to be with him to the last moment. The scream was suddenly cut short and Rangiku watched in horror as a flash of light shot through Hitsugayas chest and blood, _his blood_, painted the ground he was standing on. Her captains form wavered and then his legs gave up, making him fall to his knees, his body held upright only by the cords around his wrists.

Only now did she notice that something, something like small pieces of diamonds were falling to the ground and flashing in the sunlight. She held up her hand and watched as few crystals fell on it, only to melt mere seconds later. So this was the famed Diamond Dust, rumored to be created only, and only when a powerful ice _zanpakutō _is destroyed. If grief wasn't clouding her mind at the moment, she would say it was beautiful, but now it only brought the painful thoughts to the front of her mind. 

It was over.

He was…

Dead.

I Lie Here Lifeless

.

.

.

I've Died

.

.

.

Rebirthing Now


End file.
